Sonja Rescued from Zsasz
The Nobodies are destroyed and the Blackgate thugs are defeated, leaving the heroes stuck for the moment. Reia sensed something familiar where Gordon is nearby. Reia: (Wait... All six...) Wait here. - Kiva nodded and Reia flew back to get something of importance. Kiva gets her pack when Reia returned. Reia: These are the Lombax Six's perfumes. They must've left them here to attend their duties. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Think your pack can hold them? Kiva: Pretty much. - Reia unzipped the pack, placed the perfumes inside and zipped the pack again. Reia: We're ready now. - Reia's fear of losing Sonja is catching up to her again. Reia: ...Since we're already here in the Intensive Treatment, it's best to look for one of the six. You're with me? Kiva: Of course I'm with you, Reia. - Reia nodded when Joker appeared in screen. Joker: Don't make promises you can't keep! I'm in control of the asylum. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand? - At that point, Reia is getting angry at Joker. Kiva: That's what you think, Joker. But, we are going to stop you! Joker: Blah, blah, blah! Always with the hero speak. Oh, I'm getting bored watching you. Why don't you just come find me? - The gate opened in front of them. Gordon: You know it's a trap? Batman: Of course it is. Reia: (Sonja... We're on our way.) Kiva: Come on! - The three rushed on until a swarm of Soldier Heartless blocked the path. Reia: Heartless? In here too? Kiva: Don't worry, we just need to get rid of them. Reia: Batman, go! - Batman nodded and ran ahead. The two worked together to get rid of the Heartless and pressed on until Quorra contacted Reia through her scouter. Quorra (Scouter): Reia, I patched into the radio feed. You may want to hear this. Guard: We need backup in Pacification. I repeat, we need backup in Pacification. Can anyone hear this? Guard 2: It's Zsasz! He's free! Oh God... He's got Sonja! - Reia's worse came to realization. Sonja, doomed to die. Kiva, who is confused about Zsasz at first, calmed her down again. Kiva: Reia, breath in. Breathe out. - Kiva's advise worked again in Reia's favor. Reia: ...Sonja is the first person in my life, to have her being called a real friend. That was...years ago. Kiva: That was before you called both Gohan and Videl friends too, right? Reia: Yeah. ...I can't let her die because of Zsasz. Kiva: Who's he? Reia: ...A serial killer. Makes his mark for every kill he makes. But, not tonight. I'm saving her! Kiva: I'm with you, Reia. - The two wented on and found Batman. Batman: Sonja's been strapped in. I was about to rescue her, but since you two came here, I'll let you two save her this time. Reia: He'll kill her if he spotted us. Batman: Follow me. - The three went up to the second floor and sees the entire situation from above. Batman: These old gargoyles should help you. Reia: Stay here. Kiva: Reia, think about this. Your anger is spiking up again. Plus, I don't want you fighting Zsasz alone. Reia: ...What can I do? Kiva: Well, we need to use stealh to get close. - Reia nodded and lauched Kiva into one of the gargoyles, hidden from sight. Reia jumped in, grabbed Zsasz from behind, slammed him into the floor and cuffed him. Kiva jumped down to the floor and ran towards them. Reia used the Force to released Sonja from the electric chair and checked her pulse. Kiva: Category:Scenes - Lost Episodes